Media recording devices, such as a digital video recorder (DVR), provide access to and control over media content. Such media recording devices may be used to record media content, pause media content, fast forward media content, replay media content, and provide other functions that enable a user of the media recording device to control the time and manner in which media content is presented to the user. Service providers often desire to make content available to users having multiple devices. Controlling the operation of multiple media recording devices can require a great deal of user attention and oversight, thereby causing the management of multiple media recording devices to become a labor intensive and time consuming endeavor.